megamitenseifandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Persona Original Soundtrack CD
Persona Original Soundtrack CD (ペルソナ オリジナルサウンドトラックCD) est sorti le 29 avril 2009. Cet album, livré avec les versions pré-commandées de Persona sur PSP, contient les morceaux inédits à cette mouture, ainsi que des ré-arrangements de la version originale. Les morceaux inédits sont composés par Shoji Meguro, avec des réarrangements des thèmes originaux par ce dernier, Atsushi Kitajoh, Ryota Kozuka et Kenichi Tsuchiya. Pistes Disque 1 #'Dream of Butterfly' #:Composition et arrangement: Shoji Meguro #:Paroles: Shigeo Komori #:Chant: Yumi Kawamura #'Persona's Door' (ペルソナの扉, Perusona no Tobira) #:Composition: Shoji Meguro #'Paranormal Phenomena' (怪奇現象、ペルソナ様出現？, Kaiki Genshō, Perusona-sama Shutsugen?) #:Composition originale: Shoji Meguro #'My Name is Philemon' (我が名はフィレモン, Waganaha Firemon) #:Composition originale: Shoji Meguro #'Name Entry' (ネームエントリー, Nēmu Entorī) #:Composition originale: Shoji Meguro #'Bestowing the Persona' (ペルソナを授けよう！, Perusona wo Sadzukeyou!) #:Composition originale: Shoji Meguro #'School Days' #:Composition et arrangement: Shoji Meguro #:Paroles: Reiko Tanaka #:Chant: Yumi Kawamura #'ICU Panic' (ICU消失、行方不明の麻希, ICU Shōshitsu, Yukue Fumei no Maki) #:Composition originale: Kenichi Tsuchiya #'A Lone Prayer' #:Composition et arrangement: Shoji Meguro #:Paroles: Reiko Tanaka #:Chant: Yumi Kawamura #'Mad Hospital' #:Composition originale: Hidehito Aoki #'Guidance' (意志の力を信じ、進め！, Ishi no Chikara wo Shinji, Susume!) #:Composition originale: Shoji Meguro #'Mikage Police Station' (御影警察署, Mikage Keisatsu-sho) #:Composition originale: Hidehito Aoki #'Appearance!' (登場！, Tōjō!) #:Composition originale: Kenichi Tsuchiya #'Strange Atmosphere' #:Composition originale: Kenichi Tsuchiya #'Let Butterflies Spread Until the Dawn' #:Composition et arrangement: Shoji Meguro #:Paroles: Reiko Tanaka #:Chant: Yumi Kawamura #'Maki' (マキ) #:Composition originale: Kenichi Tsuchiya #'SEBEC' (セベク, Sebeku) #:Composition originale: Hidehito Aoki #'The Girl in Black' (Black Kid) #:Composition originale: Misaki Okibe #'Battle with Tesso' (戦闘～テッソ, Sentō ~ Tesso) #:Composition originale: Kenichi Tsuchiya #'Shopping' (Shops) #:Composition originale: Shoji Meguro #'Satomi Tadashi Pharmacy's Theme 2009' (サトミタダシ薬局店のうた2009, Satomi Tadashi Yakkyoku-ten no Uta 2009) #:Composition et paroles originales: Misaki Okibe #:Chant: Junichi Nozawa #'Aria of the Soul' (全ての人の魂の詩, Subete no Hito no Tamashī no Uta) #:Composition originale: Shoji Meguro #:Chœur: Haruko Komiya #'Persona Fusion' (ペルソナ合体, Perusona Gattai) #:Composition originale: Shoji Meguro #'Quest for the Expel Mirror' (破魔の鏡を探せ！, Hama no Kagami wo Sagase!) #:Composition originale: Shoji Meguro #'Kama Palace' (カーマ宮殿, Kāma Kyūden) #:Composition originale: Hidehito Aoki #'Mikage Ruins' (御影遺跡, Mikage Iseki) #:Composition originale: Hidehito Aoki #'Lost Forest' (迷いの森, Mayoi no Mori) #:Composition originale: Kenichi Tsuchiya #'Mana Castle' (マナの城, Mana no Shiro) #:Composition originale: Misaki Okibe #'Confrontation' (対決, Taiketsu) #:Composition originale: Kenichi Tsuchiya #'Bloody Destiny' #:Composition et arrangement: Shoji Meguro #:Paroles: Reiko Tanaka #:Chant: Yumi Kawamura #'Persona' (ペルソナ, Perusona) #:Composition originale: Shoji Meguro Disque 2 #'Ice Castle' (氷の城, Kōri no Shiro) #:Composition originale: Hidehito Aoki #'Frozen St. Hermelin' (凍てつくエルミン学園, Itetsuku Erumin Gakuen) #:Composition originale: Shoji Meguro #'Search for the Shards' (鏡の破片を探したまえ！, Kagami no Hahen wo Sagashi Tamae!) #:Composition originale: Shoji Meguro #'Sweet Slumber' (甘く眠り、ヒュプノスの塔へ, Amaku Nemuri, Hyupunosu no Tō e) #:Composition originale: Shoji Meguro #'Hypnos Tower' (ダンジョン～ヒュプノスの塔, Danjon ~ Hyupunosu no Tō) #:Composition originale: Hidehito Aoki #'A Warning' (ヒュプノスの塔にて…, Hyupunosu no Tō Nite…) #:Composition originale: Shoji Meguro #'Twisted Revenge' (歪んだ復習、ネメシスの塔へ, Yuganda Fukushū, Nemeshisu no Tō e) #:Composition originale: Shoji Meguro #'Nemesis Tower' (ダンジョン～ネメシスの塔, Danjon ~ Nemeshisu no Tō) #:Composition originale: Hidehito Aoki #'Prison of Death' (死の牢獄、タナトスの塔へ, Shi no Rōgoku, Tanatosu no Tō e) #:Composition originale: Shoji Meguro #'Thanatos Tower' (ダンジョン～タナトスの塔, Danjon ~ Tanatosu no Tō) #:Composition originale: Hidehito Aoki #'Eternal Night' (永遠の夜, Eien no Yoru) #:Composition originale: Shoji Meguro #'Devil's Peak' (ダンジョン～悪魔の山, Danjon ~ Akuma no Yama) #:Composition originale: Hidehito Aoki #'Queen Asura's Descent' (アシュラ女王降臨, Ashura Joō Kōrin) #:Composition originale: Shoji Meguro #'Night Queen' (戦闘～夜の女王, Sentō ~ Yoru no Joō) #:Composition originale: Kenichi Tsuchiya #'Morning at St. Hermelin' (エルミン学園、朝の光, Erumin Gakuen, Asa no Hikari) #:Composition originale: Kenichi Tsuchiya #'Agastya Tree' (ペルソナの扉－アガスティアの木－, Perusona no Tobira -Agasutia no Ki-'') #:'Composition:' Shoji Meguro #'Daily Life''' #:Composition originale: Kenichi Tsuchiya #'Tension' #:Composition originale: Kenichi Tsuchiya #'Haunted Mansion' (幽霊屋敷, Yūrei Yashiki) #:Composition originale: Misaki Okibe #'At Deva Yuga's Door' (決戦、デヴァ・ユガ突入！, Kessen, Deva Yuga Totsunyū!) #:Composition originale: Kenichi Tsuchiya #'Deva Yuga' (デヴァ・ユガ突入, Deva Yuga Totsunyū) #:Composition originale: Hidehito Aoki #'Closed Heart' (麻希、閉ざされた心, Maki, Tozasareta Kokoro) #:Composition originale: Kenichi Tsuchiya #'Smile' #:Composition originale: Misaki Okibe #'To Alaya Cavern!' (アラヤの岩戸へ向かえ！, Araya no Iwato e Mukae!) #:Composition originale: Shoji Meguro #'Alaya Cavern' (アラヤの岩戸, Araya no Iwato) #:Composition originale: Hidehito Aoki #'Space' #:Composition originale: Shoji Meguro #'Avidya World' (アヴィディア界, Avidia-kai) #:Composition originale: Hidehito Aoki #'Sea of Conciousness' (全ての人の意識の海, Subete no Hito no Ishiki no Umi) #:Composition originale: Misaki Okibe #'Overcoming Sadness' (悲しみを乗り越えて, Kanashimi wo Norikoete) #:Composition originale: Kenichi Tsuchiya #'To a Shining Future...' (黄金の蝶、光り輝く未来へ…, Kogane no Chō, Hikari Kagayaku Mirai e…) #:Composition originale: Shoji Meguro #'Bringer of all Misfortune' (全ての災いをもたらすもの, Subete no Wazawai wo Motarasu Mono) #:Composition originale: Shoji Meguro #'Pandora, the Last Battle' (パンドラ 最後の戦い, Pandora ~ Saigo no Tatakai) #:Composition originale: Hidehito Aoki #'Maki's Confession' (麻希の告白、そして現実へ――, Maki no Kokuhaku, Soshite Genjitsu e ――) #:Composition originale: Kenichi Tsuchiya #'Season of Cherry Blossoms' (桜舞う季節, Sakuramau Kisetsu) #:Composition originale: Kenichi Tsuchiya #'Voice' #:Composition et arrangement: Shoji Meguro #:Paroles: Shigeo Komori #:Chant: Yumi Kawamura #'Dream of Butterfly (Instrumental)' (Dream of Butterfly －インストバージョン－, Dream of Butterfly -Insutobājon-'') #:'Composition et arrangement:''' Shoji Meguro Galerie Catégorie:Albums Persona